Broken Mind or Broken Body
by writer6886
Summary: Back by demand Dr. Vega Alexander must survive a breakout in Arkham Asylum.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DC characters.

Broken Body or Broken Mind

Arkham was in chaos. The Riddler had released all the inmates and escaped in the chaos. Vega was carefully moving through the halls looking for civilians and his paitients. His main concern was Harley Quinn who attempted to commit suicide after murdering the Joker. He was certain Harvey Dent and Pamela Isly would remain in their rooms but he had to check on them to and see if they were safe. Another major concern was Killer Croc. After his failed session, the murderer wanted Vega's head to be the next meal. Vega slowly walked past the staff lounge where he heard the sound of a woman pleading to someone. Vega crept closer and froze as he saw Zsasz hovering above a young orderly. The doctor could hear the conversation between the two as he remained hidden.

"Don't cry little girl. You are going to be my newest mark." Zsasz hissed waving the scalpel in her face.

Vega looked on the ground and found a bunch of sterelized scalpels. Taking a risk Vega picked up two of the blades and carefully walked in. Zsasz raised his scalpel until he felt a sharp pain in his back. Zsasz turned and saw Vega facing him. "I marked you."

"It just means I don't have to make one after I kill you." Zsasz replied leaping at the doctor forgetting about the nurse. Vega moved left cutting the killer on the right arm and shoulder. Zsasz turned slashing at Vega who back away. Two stared at one another until the killer attacked again. This time Vega dodged right falling to one knee placing two cuts across Zsasz left side. "You know the more you cut me the more I'm going to kill. These marks are a testiment to my achievement and I won't let them be altered."

"And just how many must you kill to fix yourself?" Vega asked curiously.

"Five." Zsasz snarled.

Vega smile and replied. "Six. I cut you six times."

"You cut me five times." The murderer insisted.

"Six. Count them if you don't believe me."

Zsasz glared at his opponent then started counting. "One...two...three...four...five." Zsasz counted smuggly before recieving another cut.

"Six." Vega said smuggly. Zsasz wildly attacked enraged constantly slashing. Vega watched carefully waiting for the right moment to attack. Zsasz moved in for a thrust as Vega locked the killer's arm as he began cutting along the ribs. Zsasz decked his attacker freeing himself. Vega rubbed his jaw as his opponent glared at his adversary enraged at how someone else was cutting.

"What now?" Vega asked steadying himself.

Zsasz leaped forward as Vega shifted to the side cutting Zsasz on the arm with both scalpels. The murderer moved slashing at his adversary who moved back. Zsasz attacked as Vega blocked placing two cuts on the killer's stomach. The killer pulled back breathing hard.

"How many times have I marked you?" Vega asked glaring at into Zsasz's eyes. "How many people do you have to kill to make your marks mean something again?"

Zsasz lowered his weapon trying to think. His life revolved around his marks he had to know how many he had received.

"Was it five? Ten? Twelve?" Vega asked attempting to confuse Zsasz further as he moved to the window. "You don't know do you? So what are you going to do now?"

Zsasz remained still. The area was quiet with only the sound of harsh breathing. Suddenly without warning Zsasz wildly charged at the doctor. With a sorrowful look Vega moved left allowing the murderer to crash through the window plundging to his death.

Vega walked over to the window and saw Zsasz lying on the ground dead. "God forgive me?" Vega asked before continuing his search for his paitients.

A month later Zsasz's death was ruled accidental. Vega's three paitients were in their cell's safe and sound. Vega gave a vague description about the incident. The nurse Vega had saved spoke for Vega erasing all doubt about the killer's death. Vega entered his appartment grabbing a glass and filled it will ice. Grabbing a bottle of peach tea Vega filled the glass. As soon as he left the kitchen the doctor tightened his grip on his drink. Standing at his window was Batman glaring at Vega. "To what do I owe the visit?" Vega asked.

"I want the truth about Zsasz's death." Batman demanded.

"I'm sure you read the report. He attacked me and I defended." Vega answered.

"There were multiple cuts all over his body. You were barely marked. I want to know what happend."

Vega let out a sigh "Zsasz was an uncureable thing. So I attempted to break his mind. I wanted to take the only thing that mattered to him. His marks. The testiment of his achievement. If I could do that then his mind would be broken and he would be locked in a comatose state."

"So why didn't it work?" Batman asked.

"It was a fifty fifty shot. If Zsasz had nothing left then he would either shut down or become worse than what he was. He would kill and the only way to stop him would be to put him down."

"Is that what you did?" Batman accused.

"No. He attacked and I moved dodging his mad assult. Sadly instead of breaking his mind it was his body I broke." Vega answered looking away.

"First Scarecrow escapes then the Joker dies, and now Zsasz. I don't know if I like your methods. I will be watching you." With that said Batman left the appartment.

Vega walked to the window and raised his glass toward the dark knight. "Then I hope you enjoy the show."


End file.
